


10 Questions

by bodylikeabattleaxe



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodylikeabattleaxe/pseuds/bodylikeabattleaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets a bump to the head and has short-term memory loss. Carmilla makes a list of answers for the 10 Questions she has been asking the most.</p><p>One-shot. Hollstein. Set after LaF's disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Questions

 

Laura woke up to a dim room and the whirring sound of machines. A hospital. She was in the hospital.

“What the…?”

Carmilla quickly handed Laura a slightly rumpled piece of paper.

“Carmilla, I’m in the hospital, why are you handing me a note? This is serious,” Laura grumbled, suddenly preoccupied by how much her head hurt.

“Just read it, creampuff.”

Carmilla’s handwriting was like calligraphy – thin cursive letters connecting seamlessly. Laura began to read

            _Hey cupcake,_

_We were walking to the Bio Lab to ask around about LaF and it started raining giant acorns. They may have been radioactive, seeing as they glowed. Anyways, one of them hit you in the head and you passed out._

_We took you to the hospital. You have a mild concussion and short-term memory loss. You’ve been asking a lot of the same questions so here are the answers:_

  1. _No word yet on LaF’s whereabouts, but we’re trying all we can._
  2. _Yes, you’re on pain meds. No, you’re only going to be on them for a few days and you won’t be going to Narcotics Anonymous anytime soon._
  3. _Perry is freaking out exactly as much as you’d expect her to. She came by to check on you. She’s now back at our room and I expect it to be spotless and pine-scented when we return._
  4. _Yes, your dad has been notified. He is also freaking out. Perry left out the part about acorns and told him you’d tripped on some stairs. He has promised to ship you a helmet and more bear spray just in case._
  5. _You are being kept overnight for observation. But it’s just to be safe - they think you’ll make a full recovery._
  6. _You do in fact have a big bump on your head. Please don’t scream when you see it in the mirror. It will go away in a couple of days._
  7. _Your head is cold because we have been icing said bump._
  8. _No, they don’t have the TV channel you like on the hospital’s cable. I already threatened a nurse to try and get it for you but it didn’t work._
  9. _Perry already emailed all your professors and you got an extension on that big paper of yours. Don’t panic._
  10. _Yes, you can have a grape soda. There’s a box of them on the left side of the bed._



At the bottom corner of the page there were a few small hearts drawn, all of them barely bigger than her thumbnail. Laura smiled.

“Can I ask you something?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and reached for Laura. “Yeah, but hand me the paper so I can write it down.”

Laura caught Carmilla’s hand and held it. “No, it’s just – staying here, watching over me, it seems like more of a Perry thing. Why did you stay?”

Carmilla ran her thumb along Laura’s and her lips curled into that casual half-smirk of hers. “Because you asked me to, Laura.”

“I did?”

“You’d just woken up and you were still a bit high on pain meds. Perry and I were here with you. I was about to go back to the dorm and get you a change of clothes and you sat up and grabbed me around the waist, telling me to stay. So I stayed,” Carmilla chuckled.

“And you still don’t want me getting heroic notions. You’re one sweet vampire.”

Without thinking too much of it, Carmilla lifted Laura’s hand and planted a gentle kiss on it - a sign of affection befitting a classic gentlewoman. Laura felt her body relax as if she’d just fallen into bed after a long day.

“Alright, cupcake, you need to get some more rest,” Carmilla said as she leaned back in the chair, seemingly preparing herself for sleep.

“Oh no, I’m not letting you sleep in that chair after you already slept on a floor for me. We can both fit in this bed. Get up here.”

Laura scooted to the side and lifted up the armrest-like structure on the side of the hospital bed, leaning against it. Carmilla raised an eyebrow, but after Laura shot her a serious stare, she slid off her shoes and climbed into the bed.

They awkwardly shuffled for a few minutes, adjusting the blankets while trying and failing to not get entangled with each other. Eventually they ended up with Carmilla on her back and Laura on her side, slightly draped over each other. Laura’s head rested on Carmilla’s shoulder and her arm wound its way around her waist. Carmilla lightly kissed the top of Laura’s head.

“Hey Carmilla?” asked Laura as she started drifting off.

“Mm hmm?” Carmilla was finding it hard to speak with her long-dead heart beating this hard.

“Write this down. I want to remember it,” she said with a smile, then nuzzled against the larger girl.

Carmilla simply added another heart to the bottom of the page.

           


End file.
